disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mini-Max
Mini-Max is a tiny, but powerful robot who appears in Big Hero 6: The Series. He is somewhat of a miniature version of Baymax, built and programmed by Hiro Hamada. Though Fred believes that Mini-Max is intended to be his sidekick, he was in fact created to watch over Fred and keep him out of trouble while the rest of the team is in school. Background Personality Mini-Max was essentially created to provide damage control for Fred's solo missions (which only occur when the rest of the team is at SFIT). He was programmed to be incredibly diligent, valiant and resourceful. Much like Baymax, Mini-Max lacks human emotion and takes things literally. His programming gives him the personality of a stereotypical comic book hero, as he recites heroic catchphrases and even laughs triumphantly after overcoming a foe. Nevertheless, he picks up new things as time goes on, such as when he observed his teammates laughing, and joined in despite not understanding humor. Role in the series Mini-Max first appears in the episode "Mini-Max". Hiro creates him after a string of unintentional accidents were caused throughout the city on Fred's account. Despite being made to keep Fred in line, Fred believes Mini-Max to be his wacky sidekick and instantly attached himself to the tiny robot. The two soon proved to make an efficient team, as Mini-Max was successfully able to counter what would have been accidents caused by Fred's powers. Their compatibility was further emphasized when Mini-Max and Fred helped save Professor Granville and Hiro from security robots corrupted by Obake. From then on, Mini-Max resides in Frederickson Manor and would go on to assist Big Hero 6 when necessary. In "Big Problem", he was greatly damaged in an attack by Orso Knox. He is tended to by Hiro and Baymax but still manages to use security footage to provide visual evidence of the menace they're dealing with. In "Steamer's Revenge", Mini-Max informally meets Boss Awesome who—according to his research—is considered to be the greatest superhero of all time. Mini-Max unknowingly causes conflict for Fred here, by acknowledging how difficult it would be for Boss Awesome's offspring to live up to the former's legacy. In "Countdown to Catastrophe", Mini-Max assists Fred and Go Go in capturing Globby during a faux Krei Tech presentation. He is defeated rather early in the battle. During the climax, Mini-Max joins Hiro and Fred in the Kentucky Kaiju mech suit in their effort to stop Obake's plot to destroy San Fransokyo. Trivia *Mini-Max's super suit is a cross between Baymax's carbon fiber armor and 2.0 armor. *During the Big Hero 6: The Series panel at San Diego Comic Con 2018, writer Bob Schooley joked that upon seeing the character for the first time, Scott Adsit likened Mini-Max to Scrappy Doo from the Scooby Doo franchise. *Mini-Max was added to the opening animation beginning with season two. Gallery Mini-Max 2.png|Mini-Max comes to life Mini-Max 3.png Mini-Max 5.png Mini-Max 6.png Mini-Max 8.png Mini-Max 10.png Mini-Max 11.png Mini-Max 24.png.jpeg Mini-Max 25.png.jpeg Mini-Max 28.png.jpeg|Mini-Max in his super suit. Big Problem 4.png Mini Max and Fred.jpeg Boss Awesome Mini Max.jpeg Mini-Maximum Trouble.jpg The Present (25).jpg BH6 - The Present.jpg|"Mini-maximum Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night!" BH6 - Mini-Max figure.jpg Category:Big Hero 6 characters Category:Robots Category:Superheroes Category:Disney characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Heroes